Life is Good
by EmmaShalforever
Summary: Just some Otalia fluff


Pairing: Olivia/Natalia

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, only my imagination.

Rating: PG (just fluff)

Author's note: The italics are flashback. Posted on too.

----

Soft movement brought Olivia out of her sleep. Instinctively her hand reached out, but found only air and an empty space. She groaned and rolled over onto her back as she peeked one eye open sleepily.

"Come back to bed."

Natalia turned quickly at the husky voice and let out a quiet giggle at the sight of the blonde squinting at her.

"I should get up to make everything ready." The brunette whispered back as she put on her robe and looked lovingly at Olivia who had her eyes closed.

"It's too damn early. I know you. There's plenty of time. Come back here" the blonde replied groggily without opening her eyes.

It only took Natalia a few seconds to decide. Her reasonable side said she should ignore the older woman and start preparing breakfast and make sure Emma got off to school in time. But she had admitted a long time ago that reason was not something she listened to when it came to Olivia Spencer. Getting back into the warm bed and snuggle with the blonde was so much more tempting. And temptation was something the brunette seemed to give into a lot since the two women decided to officially become a couple. Well, officially between them, not the whole world, since it wasn't really anyone else's business.

With a mock annoyed sigh, the younger woman moved closer to the bed and undid the robe she had just put on. She smirked when she saw Olivia open one eye to look at the removal of what was, in the blonde's mind, an offending garment. The younger woman bit her tongue to keep from making a remark and slid effortlessly back under the blanket.

Immediately she was spooned and felt soft kisses on her shoulder.

"Much better," the older woman said with a content sigh as she snuggled into Natalia.

Involuntarily, the brunette closed her eyes and let out a happy sigh herself. 'Only a little while,' her mind said to herself.

It didn't take long until they were both blissfully asleep again.

----

"Mom, I think I'm late for school," Emma shrieked, startling two women out of their sleep.

Olivia's eyes shot open to check that the blanket covered all of Natalia and her so their daughter wouldn't see anything she didn't need to. The little girl came running into the room in her pajamas, looking stressed and worried.

Natalia looked at the clock and saw that Emma was right.

"I'm so sorry Jellybean, we fell asleep. But if you get dressed real quick I'll make some food."

The little girl turned to do as she was told, but was stopped by her mother.

"No, don't bother. Why don't we just stay home today, huh? Make breakfast together and play some games, maybe watch a movie, no stress…That sound good?"

Olivia grinned down at her daughter and received the same smile back.

"Okay," her daughter said loud and happily as she climbed on the bed to give both the blonde and Natalia a big hug before she ran out to get dressed.

The older woman laughed as her daughter disappeared and turned to the brunette who gave her a scolding look.

"I know, I know," Olivia said, unable to smile even with the look she was getting from the younger woman. "We shouldn't encourage her to be away from school when she's not sick, but I don't think one day will ruin the rest of her life."

Natalia's expression softened as she leaned over and pecked the blonde on the lips.

"That's right," she replied as she gave her another peck. "But I don't mind spending the day with my family so I think it was a great suggestion." They both grinned at each other. "Just don't make a habit of it."

Olivia leaned towards the brunette for another kiss, but the younger woman shook her head and moved away.

"We have a daughter that needs entertaining and food, and I know we aren't going anywhere if we go there."

Olivia made her best pouting face as Natalia quickly got out of bed and found some clothes to put on.

"When you're done sulking, get some clothes on and help us with breakfast," the brunette said with a laugh as she walked towards the door and disappeared out of the older woman's sight.

With a grin Olivia let herself fall back in bed. She still got butterflies every time the younger woman referred to Emma as theirs.

'Life is good' she thought as she stared up at the ceiling with a faraway look.

They hadn't gotten to where their relationship was now without problems. There had been moments where they both had doubted if it was right. The tension with Frank, the stares and whispers from people, their own insecurities…But they had gotten through it and God knows it was worth it.

Rafe had taken it good enough, already sensing there was some tension between them. He hadn't lied when he said as long as his mother was happy, he was happy.

And Emma was as happy as ever because she had her two mommies together and everything was as it had been. Well, almost everything.

Olivia snickered at the thought of the first time Emma had caught them kissing.

----

Natalia had been in the kitchen making breakfast while the blonde admired her, or as the younger woman so delicately had put it 'trying to devour her with her eyes.'

She hadn't been able to keep herself from moving behind the brunette and plant a delicate kiss on her exposed neck. The brunette had turned around with a grin and pecked the older woman like it was the most natural thing, taking Olivia by surprise for a moment. But being Olivia, she had quickly moved to claim Natalia's lips in a deeper kiss. And when the younger woman hadn't protested, the blonde had pressed herself gently against the brunette, trapping her between the kitchen bench and herself, as she deepened the kiss.

None of them had noticed Emma walking into the kitchen.

"Mom?" an unsure voice had said and both women had turned quickly, Natalia blushing while Olivia looked like a deer caught in the headlights. The blonde cleared her voice uncomfortably. "Yes, honey?"

"I'm hungry, is the food ready yet?"

-----

Two women stared at each other nervously and awkwardly as Emma ate. Even though the little girl hadn't asked about the scene she walked in on, they both knew an explanation was needed. But they didn't quite know where or how to start.

Finally Olivia couldn't take the silence anymore and cleared her throat, getting her daughters attention.

"About what you saw…" she started slowly.

"What about it?" Emma asked innocently.

"Well, you know how Natalia and I really care about each other right?"

The girl nodded in agreement.

"When two people like each other they…" The blonde woman knew she was fumbling and was surprised when her daughter completed the sentence for her.

"They kiss." The little girl said matter of factly.

"That's right," Natalia chimed in, smiling sweetly at Emma.

"And your mommy and I really like each other."

"I know. You're my two mommies," the girl replied confused, not understanding why her parents were so uncomfortable.

"That's right. So sometimes we kiss to" the brunette started, but was cut off by the little girl.

"…to show how much you care about each other. Miss Jennings says that when parents want to show how much they care about each other, they kiss. It's normal."

"Not everybody thinks it's normal when two women kiss honey," Olivia said as she looked adoringly at her daughter who didn't seem to find it weird at all.

"Then they're stupid," the blonde girl answered seriously.

"So if I were to kiss Natalia again, you wouldn't think it's weird?"

The little girl looked thoughtful for all of two seconds before she shook her head.

Before the little girl could react, she found herself in a tight hug from her mother.

"I love you baby," the hotelier said with a grin.

"I love you too mom," Emma replied, quickly giving the food all her attention.

----

"Mom, come on," Emma said as she ran into her mother's room, bringing the woman out of her reverie.

"Natalia says there won't be breakfast before you come help and I'm starving."

The little girl started opening drawers to find something her mother could throw on.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," Olivia answered with a laugh, motioning for her daughter to come over to the bed.

When she did, the older woman hugged Emma tightly.

"I love you. Go tell Natalia to get everything ready and I'll be down in a sec ok?"

"Ok," the blonde girl replied with a smile as she bounded out the door and down the stairs to the kitchen.

'Life is perfect' she thought as she got up and got ready for a day with her family.


End file.
